A Ben and Gwen fanficitonChristmas edition
by doc boy
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone. enjoy this bwen Christmas edition fic...


A Ben and Gwen fanficiton-Christmas edition

I was planning to write a bwen Christmas edition fic but never gave it much though to give it a real original plot. The reason I decided to write it now is because if I write closer to Christmas all the good ideas will be stolen. So I apologize if this story seems a bit improvised…

NOTE: I apologize if anything here seems irrelevant or out of line regarding the Christmas holiday. The reason for that is that I'm a Jew. So I never celebrated it, so I will have to only use to knowledge from movies I saw and all that. So that will have to do…

I do not own Ben 10. (unfortunately)

It was Christmas eve. And Ben and his family were getting ready. Ben and his dad were hanging the Christmas lights on the outside walls of their house.

Ben was whistling the tone of the famous Christmas song 'jingle bells' while tying the light to the drain pipe on the roof with a string and said to his father:

"So what time are Gwen and her parents are goona get here?"

"At about 6 o clock. Looking forward to it?" replied Ben's dad.

"waiting to see my doffus cousin? Naw… I don't even like her. But since it's Christmas I'll try to be nicer to her…" said Ben and smiled. But inside, a part of him wasn't smiling. It was sad. Sad because he lied about what he said about Gwen. To be honest he DID like her. He thinks he even had a crush on her… maybe even loved her… it was only half a year back, when she taught him how to dance… oh… that was the best time of his life. If grandpa max hadn't showed up, he would have kissed her… and he's sure she wanted the same…

Ben then climbed down the ladder and stepped onto the ground and stretched out his body… it was only an hour until show time and he wanted to take a little nap before that happened.

"I think I'm gonna try to get some shut eye before the guys come… let me know when they get here…" said Ben with a yawn.

"No problem Ben. I'll tell Gwen to come up there to wake up you up when she gets here…" replied Ben's dad.

"Sure… whatever…" said Ben tiredly, not noticing what his father just said. But why would Ben's dad send his son's cousin if he hated her? Ah… he just SAID that he hated her. But deep down… Ben had feelings for her… and he knew it… Ben's father smiled as his son went into the house and up to his room.

Inside the house…

Ben has gotten into his room and saw a messltone on the doorway. He was so sleepy he didn't even pay much attention to it… and to the danger that might come with it… the danger of him having to kiss his cousin Gwen. But to be honest he wouldn't care. On the contrary. He would LOVE to kiss Gwen he always wanted to. And he believed that she felt the same way…

One hour later…

The doorbell has been rung, 'hello's and hugs and kisses have been given to one another. But Ben was still up in his room, sleeping…

Gwen walked to the second floor of Ben's house and knocked gently and quietly on the door. No one answered. So she decided to open it, very slowly and gently… she put her head and crack between the door and the doorway and whispered

"Ben?...' but immediately silenced herself. Ben has sleeping peacefully on his bed… she smiled to herself… Ben looked very cute when he was asleep. She never realized it… she paced into the room slowly but quietly and stopped next to Ben's bed. Ben was laying on his back with one hand on his chest and the other hanging on the side of the bed… she now decided to do something she's been wanted to do for the last ten years… _kiss him…_ so she leant forward and planted a nice soft kiss on his lips… Ben opened his eyes to see Gwen's face which looked prettier than ever because she was wearing makeup and closed his eyes again and had a feeling as though he was having this delightful feeling inside him and wrapped his arms around Gwen's neck in the process. The kiss said it all; the loved each other and they both have been wanted to kiss each other… for a long, long time now… _and it has finally come true… and they couldn't be happier about… yeah…_ when they desperately had to breath their lips have separated…

"Merry Christmas Ben…" whispered Gwen while still leaning on his smiling…

"Merry Christmas indeed Gwen…" replied Ben… he then realized he had a confession to make… a confession he has been waiting to make all his life… a confusion that says that he loves his cousin Gwen… he was in love with he… and now was the perfect time to say it…

"Gwen… listen I have a little confession to make…"

"What's that Ben?..." asked Gwen curiously…

"I just wanted to say that I… (Sigh) I love Gwen Tennyson… I always did and I always will. You are the love of my life and you are the person I love most. And yes I mean more than cousin love too… that's what I wanted to say…" finished Ben…

"(Happy sigh…) thanks Ben… I too also love you… more than anything in the world… even more than myself and my parents… I will never stop loving you no matter what… I love you so much Ben…" said Gwen happily with much emotion in her voice as she kissed him once again on the lips… only it a was Frenchly this time… and then make outingly… it was the best kiss in the world… Ben felt like he was kissing an angle, like he was in heaven… like he was having the best moment of his life… and indeed he was… Ben pulled Gwen towards him (which caused her to yelp) and laid her down beside him in bed… they were both very tired and they felt they just wanted to stay like that for the rest of their lives… also because they were tired, but also because they enjoyed being like this… and hey couldn't be happier… Ben had his arm around Gwen shoulder as he had hers around his chest Ben head was leaning on her beautiful red hair and kissed it, while Gwen's head was leaning on Ben's chest and her lips were kissing the place were has heart was placed…it was the cutest scene in the world… little did they know that Ben's mom was walking up the stairs to call them for the Christmas dinner. She whispered

"Ben? Gwen?" but has become silent instantly once she saw then sleeping all snuggled up… she smiled happily as though she were watching something cute, and closed the door quietly… Ben and Gwen have fallen asleep…

Hours pass…

A chubby white bearded man with a red and white suit has come down the chimney with a bag of presents. He decided to go to Ben's room first. He took the bag of presents and went into Ben's room to find he sleeping beside his cousin… he smiled happily to himself… he took a small thin package from his bag which contained the newest issue of sumo slammers and out it besides Ben['s bed. He then took another book out of his bag which was a book called 'Italian. Learn it funnly and easily' by the Dave Brown'… and put it also beside Ben's bed like he did with the other one. (Only on Gwen's side of it) the reason why he didn't out the gifts underneath the Christmas tree was because he thinks Ben and Gwen deserve a little extra effort for the good they did for the people around the world. Doing all the good deeds and saving lives… all thanks to the Omnitrix and Gwen's magic powers…

He leant towards Ben and Gwen's faces and laid a fatherly like kiss on each one of their cheeks, tucked them under the covers and said

"Merry Christmas kids… ho, ho, ho…."

Merry Christmas everyone…=)! And a happy holiday and new year!....=)

For those who are wondering it's not Ben's dad in a Santa suit. It's the real Santa.

Happy holidays every one!=)


End file.
